Masakra na równinach Katze
Masakra na równinach Katze to wydarzenie, które miało miejsce podczas corocznej wojny między Królestwem Re-Estize a Imperium Baharuth. Również wtedy Ainz Ooal Gown i Królestwo Czarnoksiężnika oficjalnie zadebiutowali na świecie. Tło Przed masakrą Imperium Baharuth otrzymało wiadomość o grobowcu, który w tajemniczy sposób pojawił się w granicy między nimi, a królestwem Re-Estize. Imperium wysłało Robotników do zbadania grobowca i poinformowania o tym, co tam znaleźli, ale nigdy nie powrócili. Zamiast tego na zamku pojawiły się dwa Mroczne Elfy, które okazały się członkami Wielkiego Grobowca Nazaricka. Po zabiciu wielu ludzi Imperium, w tym jednego z Czterech Cesarskich Rycerzy, Elfy zażądały, aby władca Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix przybył odwiedzić grobowiec i przeprosił ich króla, Ainz Ooal Gowna za wtargnięcie do jego domu. W przeciwnym razie, ceną odmowy będzie zniszczenie Imperium. Jircniv i jego świta przybyli do Wielkiego Grobowca, gdzie spotkali się i zaskoczyli się wieloma dziwnymi mieszkańcami, którzy tam mieszkali i mocą, którą władali. W szczególności Ainz Ooal Gown wykazał się umiejętnością wykorzystywania zmarłych i przekształcania ich w nieumarłych wojowników z nadprzyrodzoną łatwością. Ponadto posiadał ogromną siłę militarną i piękne kobiety, które mogę zawstydzić cały Nowy Świat. Imperator najwyraźniej zaakceptował to i zaproponował Ainzowi sojusz między ich narodami, na co Ainz się zgodził. Jednak w rzeczywistości, po swoim odejściu, Jircniv uznał Ainza za zagrożenie nie tylko dla Imperium, ale też i dla całego świata. Zaczął więc planować stworzenie potężnego sojuszu przeciwko Ainzowi wraz z innymi krajami. Jednak działania Jircniva wydedukował jeden z podwładnych Ainz i poinformował o tym swojego króla. W Królestwie Re-Estize król Ramposa III i jego dwór zostali poinformowani o istnieniu Ainz Ooal Gowna i jego uczestnictwie w corocznej wojnie jako sojusznik Imperium Baharuth. Postanowiono, że jeśli królestwo się podda, musi zaoferować w zamian E-Rantel. Pomimo tego, że Gazef Stronoff ostrzegł ich przed niebezpieczeństwami ze strony maga, frakcje szlachecka i królewska zignorowały go, a tylko król i markiz Raeven zaakceptowali to, co powiedział im Kapitan Wojowników. Niemniej jednak królestwo odmówiło utraty części swojej ziemi i postanowiło kontynuować wojnę, wcielając wielu swoich męskich obywateli do armii, by przeciwstawić się Ainz Ooal Gownowi. Następnie Gazef spotkał się z Brain Unglausem i Climbem. Gazef zapytał, co robili przez cały dzień. Brain i Climb wyjaśnili, że podróżowali do E-Rantel w nadziei, że spotkają się z Momonem i porozmawiają o dwóch wampirach, na które polował. Niestety, nie było go tam, ponieważ przyjmował prośbę wysokiej rangi, ku rozczarowaniu Gazefa, który myślał, że Kruczoczarny Bohater może pomóc w pokonaniu Imperium i Ainz Ooal Gown. Podczas rozmowy Climb poinformował ich, że będzie miał na sobie swój zwykły pancerz pomimo oczywistych wad, jaki używał w czasie służby u swojej pani, księżniczki Renner, która potajemnie współpracowała z Ainzem, w celu oszczędzenia młodego rycerza. Gazef udzielił swoim kolegom tych samych rad, które powiedział radzie w sprawie Ainz Ooal Gowna i aby obaj przygotowali się do starcia z człowiekiem, który uratował Gazefowi życie. Gazef następnie powiedział, że powinni pójść razem na drinka, jeśli uda im się przeżyć bitwę. W międzyczasie król Ramposa wysłał swojego syna Barbro do wioski Carbe. Powodem tego było zebranie informacji o Ainzie, aby Królestwo Re-Estize mogło zaoferować pokojowe rozwiązanie Ainzowi. Ramposa chciał przy okazji, aby jego syn był jak najdalej od niebezpieczeństwa. Ta wyprawa okazała się śmiertelna, ponieważ Barbro sprzeciwił się swojemu ojcu i kazał swoim ludziom zaatakować ludzi, aby mógł użyć ludzi jako zakładników w celu wymuszenia na Ainzie poddania się. Ludzie z wioski zdecydowali się walczyć w imieniu maga, który był ich wybawcą, wzywając Armię Goblinów, która zniszczyła wielu ich wrogów. Barbro i jego ludzie wycofali się z przerażeniem. Później tej samej nocy Lupusregina Beta odwiedziła Barbro, który błagał, aby go oszczędziła. Spotkał się jednak z głuchym uśmiechem, a pokojówka wyjaśniła, że jej król uznał pierwszego księcia za bezużytecznego w jego planach i musi zostać ukarany za swoje czyny. Gobliny wymordowały to, co zostało z armii Barbro, a książę umarł trzydzieści minut po tym, jak Lupusregina go torturowała. W imperialnym forcie Nimble Arc Dale Anoch i Imperialni Rycerze oczekiwali na przybycie Ainz Ooal Gowna, z rozkazu tajnego rozkazu Jircniva, który chciał by szpiegowali maga i określili jego moc. Łącząc to, co widział, Imperator wierzył, że Ainz Ooal Gown może przynajmniej zabić tysiąc ludzi i korzystając z tej teorii, uznał, że najlepszym sposobem działania jest zwrócenie się do Ainza z prośbą o użycie jego najsilniejszego zaklęcia i pokazanie światu zagrożenia, jakie stanowi. Jakiś czas później Ainz Ooal Gown przybył razem z Mare Bello Fiore, który pełnił funkcję jego eskorty. Ainz chętnie odpowiedział na prośbę Jircniva. Jego głównym celem było poznanie istnienia innych graczy, takich jak on i miał nadzieję, że jednym z nich mogą być jego towarzysze. Po powitaniu swoich sojuszników, Ainz przyzwał swoją armię i ku szokowi Imperium armia składała się z Rycerzy Śmierci i Pożeraczy Dusz, potworów z legend, które zniszczyły całe kraje. Po bitwie Bitwa dobiegła końca, a Imperium i Ainz Ooal Gown odniieśli zwycięstwo. Wielu mężczyzn z królewskiej frakcji, szlacheckiej frakcji, żołnierzy i poborowych straciło życie. 70 000 zostało zabitych przez magię super-poziomu, a po tym dodano kolejne 100 000, ponieważ Mroczni Młodzi zabili co najmniej 170 000. Królowi i ocalałym udało się powrócić do E-Rantel, ale nie bez poważnych ran. Ich żołnierze zostali poważnie ranni lub przeżyli traumę, przez to czego doświadczyli. Rodziny zostały osierocone z powodu śmierci swoich ojców i mężów. Ponieważ wielu szlachciców, w tym pierwsi synowie, zostało zabitych, drudzy spadkobiercy lub ktoś inny z rodziny przejęło dawne pozycje po zmarłych krewnych. Król Ramposa został poinformowany o śmierci Gazefa i cierpiał z powodu głębokiego smutku z powodu utraty swojego przyjaciela. Gdy książę Barbro nie wrócił jeszcze z misji, poszukiwacze przygód zostali wynajęci, aby go znaleźć. Król i jego dwór podjęli jednomyślną decyzję, a mianowicie natychmiastową rezygnację z E-Rantel i przekazanie miasta Ainz Ooal Gownowi, aby ocalić Królestwo Re-Estize. Markiz Raeven porzucił Królestwo Re-Estize, uznając, że jest to przegrana sprawa. Wrócił do domu i pozostał tam, aby być z rodziną. Brain i Climb spotkali się na wieży, do której przyprowadził ich Gazef. Obaj dyskutowali o tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło, i lamentują nad śmiercią Gazefa. Ostatecznie zgodzili się, że ich przyjaciel dał im kolejną szansę i nie powinni jej marnować. Climb nadal chronił księżniczkę Renner, podczas gdy Brain obiecał Gazefowi, że pewnego dnia go przewyższy. Do Imperium Baharuth doszły raporty. Jircniv był przerażony tym, co w nich pisało. Poważnie lekceważył Ainz Ooal Gowna i teraz jego plany przyniosły odwrotne rezultaty. Zaklęcie Ainza w pojedynkę poważnie zraniło całe królestwo, co prawie postawiło królestwa na krawędzi zagłady. Zrozumiał, że od teraz inne kraje będą niechętne lub zbyt przerażone potęgą Króla Czarnoksiężników, aby mu się przeciwstawić. Imperium musiało od teraz działać na własną rękę. Jircniv stał się paranoikiem, obawiając się, co potworna istota zrobiłaby z nim i jego państwem, gdyby dowiedziała się o ich oszustwie. Nieznana wszystkim uczestnikom wydarzenia, Teokracja Slane miała niewielki udział. Wysłała tam jednego ze swoich agentów, by dowiedział się więcej o Królu Czarnoksiężników i odkrył wszelkie tajemnice, których mogli użyć, aby przeciwdziałać mu. Okazało się to bezowocne, gdy z agent wrócił, nie mogąc rozmawiać po tym, jak został zdruzgotany tym, co zobaczył. Minęło trochę czasu, opuszczony E-Rantel zostało bezbronne, pozwalając siłom Nazaricka prowadzonym przez Albedo wejść do miasta, bez żadnego oporu. Odbyła się tam parada upamiętniająca zwycięstwo Ainza, ale żaden z obywateli E-Rantel nie pojawił się przed nim, bojąc się nowego władcy. Następnie chłopiec wyszedł ze swojego domu i próbował rzucić kamieniem w Ainza, ale zdołał jedynie trafić Rycerza Śmierci. Zażądał, aby Ainz oddał mu ojca i nazwał go potworem. Matka chłopca wkroczyła, by chronić swojego syna i błagała Ainza i jego armię o wybaczenie. Albedo odmówiła zignorowania tego, co zrobił ten chłopiec i oświadczyła, że musi zostać ukarany śmiercią. Nagle pomoc przyszła w postaci Momona, który bronił matki i dziecka przed Albedo. Obaj wymienili ze sobą nienawistne słowa, zanim przygotowali się do walki na śmierć. Tak było, aż wkroczył Ainz Ooal Gown i uspokoił Albedo, aby poinformować ją o czymś. Albedo uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła do Momona. Poinformowała, że jej król ma dla niego propozycję. Jeśli adamantowy poszukiwacz przygód przysiągłby lojalność Królowi Czarnoksiężnikowi, całe życie E-Rantel zostanie oszczędzone, ale jeśli odmówi, bitwa będzie kontynuowana, a dodatkowe obrażenia i straty będą wysokie. Momon zaakceptował te oferty, nie pozostawiając żadnych innych opcji. Prawdę mówiąc, to wszystko było częścią machinacji Królestwa Czarnoksiężnika. Demiurge zahipnotyzował chłopca, by popełnił czyn zmuszający Kruczoczarnego Bohatera do interwencji i zmuszenia go do posłuszeństwa. O stan chłopca zostanie obwiniona Teokracja Slane, co zapewni, że państwo zostanie zdyskredytowany i uniemożliwi komukolwiek w E-Rantel proszenie o pomoc. Momon (tożsamość noszona przez Ainza Ooala Gown i Pandora's Actor) pozostanie i uspokoi obywateli przed buntem i szpiegowaniem każdego, kto ośmieliłby się to zrobić. Dzięki temu powstało Królestwo Czarnoksiężnika, które stało się krajem pokoju. Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Bitwy i wojny en:Massacre at Katze Plains